This invention relates to optical fibre transmission systems and in particular to methods and arrangements for terminating the coupling fibres.
Optical fibres, e.g. of the plastics coated silica type, are frequently terminated and coupled by connectors of the watch jewel type. In such a connector an accurately drilled watch jewel receives and aligns the fibre for coupling to a similarly terminated fibre. A frequently encountered problem with this type of connector is the tendency of the fibre end to "grow out" of the jewel bore with the consequent risk of damage to the fibre.